1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed invention relates to work tables and work benches and, more specifically, a novel wall mounted collapsible work bench that further may incorporate expansion points and accessory brackets.
2. Description of Related Art
The prior art is replete with various types of work tables and work benches, some of which include various folding or retraction components in order to save space. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,416 describes a space saving, pivotal work bench assembly comprising a fixed tool storage housing mounted on a wall. U.S. Pat. No. 7,604,027 describes a retractable workbench that is mounted to a vertical surface such as a wall. D295,007 is a design patent showing a design for a wall-mounted foldable work bench.
These patents describe bench designs that save work space, yet each has certain unsolved problems. For instance, a wall mounted work bench needs to be quick and easy to fold out for set up (even for one person) and similarly easy to fold away. For practicality, it needs to be capable of holding a large amount of weight, such as a heavy motor or table saw. It should have the capacity to, as needed, expand to accommodate long pieces of wood, pipe or other materials, longer than the longitudinal surface of one workbench, in order to accommodate large projects. It should easily collapse into a storage position that requires little or no floor space. During use, it should effectively house necessary tools, clamps, or other accessories in such a way that they are easy to reach for and use. To date there is no disclosed work bench that solves all of these issues.